(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-receiving device.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H04-290477 discloses a semiconductor light-receiving device having a flip-chip type mesa semiconductor light-receiving element on a semiconductor substrate. An upper electrode is provided on an upper face of the mesa semiconductor light-receiving element.